Pretending for you
by only-getting-darker
Summary: NaruSasu. Sasuke will do anything to get Naruto's attention. Even if it means lying through his teeth. AU...sorta...ish...kinda.
1. OhCrap

Has anyone else noticed that when I have extra time to update fics I just start a new one?  
-Shrug-

I have no clue where this idea came from.  
I dedicate this fic to Jesus.  
Disclaimer: don't own Naruto.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X  
Sasuke knew what he was doing was wrong. Not only was it wrong, however, it was also disturbingly pathetic. Yet he felt as though he needed to do it.

You see, Sasuke owned a computer, (THEY ALL OWN COMPUTERS NOW! DEAL WITH IT!) As did nearly every teen in Konohagakure.  
Sasuke also had an obsession. Now, this obsession wasn't what anyone would EXPECT Sasuke obsession to be. Okay, enough with the round-about way of explaining things. Sasuke lusted after Naruto. Sasuke dreamed about Naruto, wrote about Naruto, and thought dirty, dirty things about Naruto.

The worst part of all of this, however, was that in all of Sasuke's dreams and-or made up fairytales…Well…let's just say that he was NOT the seme.  
So there's your truth, for ya. Sasuke was actually a girly Naruto-obsessed fanboy. Go figure.  
But back to the plotline! So he had a computer. And really, the only way he could get Naruto to say the things he wanted to hear the boy say to him was by being someone else. And the only way he could do that, was by using the internet. Granted, he could always just transform into another person, but that would just be _awkward_.

Besides, As long as Sasuke was still Sasuke, he could always pretend that Naruto knew that Sasuke was Sasuke. If that made no sense…It will now.  
Sasuke owned two screen names. He owned one on which he talked to everyone…and another, on which he talked to Naruto. As much as Sasuke hated to admit it, this other screen name was used to pretend he was Sakura. He really hated the pink haired girl. But Naruto loved her. So, now we join Sasuke one evening as he speaks to Naruto on this screen name.  
…  
…  
…  
sakuraXblossom: Hey, Naruto.  
FutrHokage: Hi, Sakura-chaaaaan!  
(At this Sasuke sighed.)  
SakuraXblossom: Naruto...  
futrHokage:…yes?  
SakuraXblossom: Say nice things to me. Please?  
(At this Naruto re-read the sentence five times before confirming that he had indeed read it correctly the first time.)  
futrHokage: …Sure, but…why?  
sakuraXblossom: Please don't ask questions, just…do it.  
(Sasuke hated himself for this.)  
(Naruto just shrugged)  
futrHokage: Well…I really like you, you know.  
sakuraXblossom: Tell me why  
futrHokage: You have beautiful eyes.  
sakuraXblossom: Tell me about them  
futrHokage: They capture everyone's attention. They're deep and anyone could fall into them and just gaze forever. Even I, the greatest ninja ever, can nearly always find myself losing touch with reality in them.  
(Sasuke hated the fact that he smiled at that)  
sakuraXblossom: What else?  
futrHokage: you've got a gorgeous figure  
sakuraXblossom: what does it look like?  
futrHokage: You're lean, and powerful, but every move you make is as graceful as it would be if it were rehearsed a hundred times before. You move with a sense of surety that is nearly impossible to find anywhere else.  
(Sasuke really wished Naruto was talking about him)  
sakuraXblossom: and what about my personality?  
(Naruto smirked. Finally, he'd been waiting for this question)  
futrHokage: You're different.  
sakuraXblossom: tell me how

futrHokage: You're dark, mysterious. You don't like to talk. You pretend you can hide every emotion that runs through your mind, but even you know you can't. You have few friends and harbor more secrets than necessary. As silent as you are, there's not a human being that doesn't enjoy your presence. You relate to me. I guess that's one of the more prominent reasons I'm attracted to you so much, _Sasuke._  
(Sasuke nearly choked. He signed off but kept the window open)

…  
…  
…  
Sasuke read the conversation three times over. There had been nothing there that had indicated he had known it was Sasuke. How long had Naruto known it? He hadn't even bothered to tell Sasuke? Sasuke spent a moment being embarrassed until what Naruto had said registered in the back of his mind. Did Naruto really mean that or was he just toying with Sasuke? No, Naruto wasn't like that.

Sasuke sunk into the pillows of his bed and allowed a small smile to grace his features.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X  
Hmm…  
I don't know if I want to continue this. I could easily just leave it like so.  
Review?


	2. ANYWAYS

Okeeeeeee. So I decided to continue this, thanks to mah luffleh reviewers and shwhatnot. So, without further ado, here is the next chaptaaaa!

**READ NOW!  
**

Sasuke stood at his door. No, he was SO not going to do this. He couldn't face Naruto NOW. Not after knowing that Naruto knew his secret! The boy would surly tease him endlessly. And in a situation like that, god knows if even and Uchiha could keep the blush off his face.

However…If he didn't go, he'd ruin his reputation…and on top of that he'd probably have fangirls climbing through his windows to find out why he didn't come. He grimaced. He'd go. He'd definitely go.

Breathing in deeply he pulled open his door and stepped out into the cool morning air. Silently, he made his way to the bridge to meet up with Sakura, Kakashi and…. –he blushed- Naruto.

Finally making it to the bridge he was relieved to see he was the first one there. Sakura should be next. Then Naruto, and then probably another five billion years after that, Kakashi would arrive.

Sakura didn't come, like she usually did. He figured today must just not be his day. He closed his eyes tightly when he heard Naruto's footsteps. He knew it was Naruto. Sakura didn't run to training. She didn't have all that stamina like Naruto did. She also wasn't as hot, sexy, arousing or…well…this is a list for another time, ne?

**ANYWAYS…  
**So, yeah, Sasuke closed his eyes tightly as Naruto approached. He didn't bother to open them when Naruto leaned against the railing. And he didn't open them when Naruto scooted closer. He didn't open them when Naruto slid a hand around his waist and he didn't open them when he could feel Naruto's breath on his face. In fact, he didn't open them until Naruto kissed him…Which is odd, because most people _close _their eyes when kissed. But hey, we all know Sasuke's weird…

**ANYWAYS…**  
Yes, he opened his eyes only to find Naruto's closed ones. He responded to the kiss, how could he not? It was what he had dreamed about…no…actually what he dreamed about included more panting and less clothes…but it was close….er.

**ANYWAYS…  
**When they pulled apart, much to Sasuke's disappointment…Heh, Naruto opened his eyes. At this point Sasuke decided it would be a good idea to _close _his…What a weird kid, ne?  
"How long?"

HE SPEAKS! Yes that's right, ladies and gentlemen! Uchiha Sasuke can SPEAK!

"Around a month or two."  
Sasuke made an eep noise. He'd deny it. 'Uchiha's don't eep' my ass.  
**ANYWAYS… (1)  
**"Why didn't you tell meeeee?" Naruto drug out irritably. "I swear to god, if you had _told _me, then you wouldn't have had to be content with _pretending_, you dolt!"  
Sasuke glared. "Well it's not like you made it _obvious _that you were interested, baka!"  
Naruto rolled his eyes. "Oh, and never leaving you alone and always begging you to go eat ramen with me means that I'm definitely _not _interested, right?"  
Sasuke opened his mouth to retort but only found that he was actually wrong. "Whatever." He said feeling lame.

Naruto grinned. "I win!" and with that, he kissed Sasuke.

AWWW HOW CUUUTTEEE!

**ANYWAYS…**  
oh wait…there is nothing else….that's the end!

(1)-Heh…I kept getting off topic so I decided just to put in barriers so you know when I go back _on _topic! Hooray!  
I hope you guys liked this!  
It may have come out stupid 'cause I winged it…I really had no idea what should happen!  
Gomen if it sucks!

Luff,  
Emaruto


End file.
